The Boy Next Door
by queenbee15
Summary: Rachel is a cocktail waitress with dreams of being on Broadway when she meets the new guy in her apartment building, who she immediately comes to dislike. What will happen she realizes that they have a lot more in common than she thought? Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you like my new Finchel fanfic! This idea came to me the other day and I just knew I had to write about it! It's my first AU story so I'm excited! I apologize in advance for all mistakes:) &PLEASE REVIEW so I know if I should continue writing because I am almost done with the second chapter:) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel sluggishly walked into her apartment building after a long day of serving men and women drinks of every kind of alcoholic beverage you could think of. She _hated _her job. Spending everyday hearing people talk about their success and how rich they were made her sick. After graduating from NYADA 2 years ago, Rachel did not have any luck on the finding work. No casting director in the city wanted a tiny brunette Jewish girl as their lead.

Walking to the elevator, she noticed a note on the door. As soon as she saw the familiar red letters she realized that the elevator had been broke down _again. _It had been the second day in a row she had had to walk 4 flights of stairs to reach her apartment after a long day of work. She cursed under her breath and walked up all the flights of stairs as fast as her tired body could go. When she finally made it to her floor she had to catch her breath and then walked to her apartment door, fishing for her keys in her purse and unlocking it as quickly as possible. After dropping her keys onto her kitchen counter and dropping her purse on the floor, she changed into her pajamas and hit her pillow. She let out a long sigh, so happy to be in her warm and comfortable bed on such a chilly night. Her ears perked up a little bit as she heard a noise coming from the apartment beside hers. She heard what sounded like drums being played in the next room and she put her pillow over her head to try to block out the noise. The pillow did not help. Rachel shot up out of her bed and marched over to the apartment beside hers, which she thought had been vacant since she lived here. She pounded on the door so he would hear it, and after the fourth time, a tall man slung open the door.

"Uh may I help you?", the tall man looked down at the tiny brunette who had her arms crossed and did not look very pleased.

"Why on earth would you think it was a good idea to play drums in the middle of the night? You know, some people actually work all day and do _not _want to hear someone pounding on drums all night", Rachel was not holding back, she wasn't happy and she was going to let him know it.

"Whoa whoa calm down, look, no one else has come over and complained so what's the big deal? I'm not even playing that loud", Finn looked down at her, thinking she was overreacting to his playing.

"The big deal is, this is _not _a rock concert, this is an apartment building and I don't know where you've lived in the past but that is not how we do things here in this building", Rachel said with her arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned this building", he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, still pissed off this guy who thought he could just beat on the drums all night without a complaint from anyone in the building, "Look, if you're going to practice, go practice in a garage somewhere, not next door to me ok?", she said, knowing most of her irritation was coming from her lack of sleep.

"We actually have a studio we rehearse at so", he crossed his arms with pride, giving her a little smirk.

"Well practice there, not here", Rachel walked away and going back into her apartment.

"It was nice meeting you too", he said sarcastically and closed the door of his apartment going back to writing a song, not playing the drums anymore to make her happy.

Rachel laid back down again, hoping that was the last of the racket from next door. She already hated her job, now she couldn't even come home and relax without this new neighbor already getting on her bad side. She laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep to her thoughts about how much she did not like the new guy next door or his smirk.

The next day, Rachel woke up and went through the motions. She did her morning routine, which consisted of jogging down her street and back and then taking a shower before heading for her shift at work. She was not in the best mood, but when she walked though the door of the cocktail bar and began to work, she greeted all the regulars like she loved this job more than anything. She smiled and with pep in her step, served the drinks like this job was her calling in life. It had been from all her acting classes that she was able to fake her happiness so much, and she felt thankful that NYADA had been useful for something. As she refilled a man's drink, she saw the "drummer" from next door walk through the doors. She quickly lifted the big drink plate to her face, hoping he did not recognize her.

"Can I get a doub- hey I know you, you're the girl that hates music", he looks at her, sitting down at the bar.

"I do not hate music, but I do hate the sound of loud noises at 11 at night", she was wiping off the counter, not looking directly at him.

"What? You didn't like my drumming? I though I was pretty good", he smirked and ordered a beer, sipping on it.

She rolled her eyes, great he's cocky too, she thought.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson", he reached out his hand to introduce himself to her.

She hesitated and then shook his hand, "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Rachel", Finn gave her a friendly smile.

"Wish I could say the same", Rachel raised both her eyebrows and then took a man's order who was sitting beside Finn. She reached over to refill another man's drink and her elbow accidentally knocked over Finn's beer, but Finn quickly grabs it before it spills all over him.

"Better watch it Miss Berry, this is a nice shirt", he smirked, setting his beer back down.

There was that smirk again. She _hated_ it. It made her feel like he thought he was so much better than her and Rachel didn't like that. She wanted to so badly just wipe that stupid little smirk off of his face.

"Well, I'll see you later neighbor", he smirked again before leaving a tip and walking out with his beer in hand.

Damn that smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, so this chapter is super short but I wanted to give you something so you knew that I still plan on writing this story. I finally got a laptop so the chapters will hopefully be posted a lot quicker. I'll also try to finish Rachel Berry? A Cheerio? soon since people STILL ask me about finishing it lol. Anyways, enjoy this super duper short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Rachel woke up the next morning wrapped up in a robe and plopped down on her couch with a cup of hot coffee, turning on the television. It was mornings like this that she cherished, knowing that she didn't have to go to work that day. Well, it _was _a great morning until she heard the sound of drums banging on the other end of the wall and it wasn't _just_ drums this time, but also someone playing guitar now. Seriously, was she the only one who had complained about the noise? Rachel huffed and decided to give this new guy a piece of her mind again. She stood up from her couch and marched angrily over to Finn's apartment door and knocked loudly.

"Hello? Oh, it's you, Rachelle right?", Finn smirked down at her, god she _hated _that smirk.

"Seriously? I mean, seriously? Do you know what time it is?", her hatred towards him only multiplied when he said her name wrong, "and it's RACHEL", her tiny arms were crossed.

"Whoa whoa calm down, damn, you've got a lot of anger for such a small person", Finn looked down at her, "What seems to be the problem?", he arched an eyebrow as if he didn't know.

"Drums at 9 in the morning? And not just drums but guitar too? Didn't you say you had a studio? Go play there, not here", Rachel gave him a stern look.

"Wow man, you were right, she does hate music", a man appeared with a guitar strapped across his back.

"I do NOT hate music! I actually have a musical theatre degree, therefore I do not despise music in any way, shape, form, or fashion! All am I trying to say is STOP playing at odd hours in the day or just stop playing all together", she looked up at him trying to look in control, but his smirk to made her feel so inferior.

"And what if I don't?", Finn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Then, then, uh, I'll just have to complain to the landlord", Rachel nodded.

The man with the guitar raised his hand, "The landlord is my dad so I don't think that'll go over well", he looked over at the brunette.

Rachel huffed, "Well then I guess I would just have to move", she began walking off, not sure what else to say.

"Wait!", Rachel turned around to see Finn in the hallway with her with a flyer in hand.

"If you really do like music, then come to our gig tonight", Finn handed her a flyer with their band name, _Bonnie Dune_ written in big letters at the top with four guys posing at the bottom, Finn being one of them.

"Bonnie Dune? That's an interesting band name", Rachel analyzed the flyer, "Why would you want me to come?"

"Because maybe I can change your mind? I don't know, show you how good we really are instead of my random drum solos in the middle of the night", Finn gave her a soft look, Rachel looked up at him surprised at his change of personality.

"Sure, I'll be there, but just to prove that I love music", Rachel said and took the flyer and walked away.

"Cool, and just so you know, we're kind of a big deal so don't be surprised when girls are fangirling all over the place", there was that smirk _again_.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I just wanted to write a little something for you guys to know that I still plan on writing and finishing all my fanfics haha. Also, REVIEW so I know if I need to continue and if you guys are still interested in this story :)**


End file.
